A Month After
by Zilakur
Summary: Zell likes Squall, Squall likes Zell. Neither know. How will they get together? My first fic, sorry...


Ack! My first Fanfic, so, I dunno. Its not going to be very good. Bad title...Sorry! 

Disclaimer: I dont own these characters...

* * *

Bright blue eyes followed raindrops as they traveled down from the sky and onto the ground below him. A small frown pulled at his lips. 'Looks like that trip to see Ma todays is out of the question'  
Zell breathed softly onto the glass, trailing his finger on it to create small pictures into the fog. There was nothing to do today. Nope. Nothing at all. Boredom seemed to eat at him from the inside. Zell sighed, and turned to look around in his room. An unmade bed in one corner, an extra punching bag from home in the other, a desk, a door to his closet and one to his restroom, and a few posters from his favorite bands and famous martial artists were taped crookedly onto the wall. He frowned slightly. "No way Im just going to hang around here all day. Besides," He grinned widely this time. "Its lunch time!" 

Zell bounced into the cafeteria, his sneakers squeaking as they met the floor. Soon he held a tray in his hand, a plate of hot dogs on it along with a soda, his eyes scanning the area for a place to sit. They stopped when coming to a corner where a lone Squall sat. Zell held back for a moment. It had been a month since the defeat of Ultimecia and everything seemed to be fine. The group was extremely popular now for saving the world, and Rinoa and Squalls relationship seemed to be going fine. At first. After a while, they seemed to be drifting apart. Maybe it was because they had realised they were just too diffrent. Maybe it was because Squall had been bumped up in position in the Garden and just seemed to work alot. Rumor had it that Rinoa finally dumped him. Zell didnt know for sure and couldnt ask since Squall had been busy all the day before. Over the past month, you could tell Squall had opened up more. Also, Zell had grown closer with Squall. Everyone could agree that they have become best friends. Squall shared things with Zell, from small secrets, to even rare smiles and laughs.

"Yo Squall." Zell seated himself in one of the chairs opposite of his brunnette friend.

* * *

So everyone knew. He and Rinoa had broken up the day before, and it spread around like a wildfire. There were many reason why out there, some of them only half the truth. Sure, they had broken up because they just seemed too diffrent, but the real reason was because Squall just didnt seem to have feelings for her anymore. He had only be tolerating her for the past week. Squall frowned down at his lunch. Something about the battle had changed him. His way of thinking. Alot of things. Lately his thoughts had been filled with a certain blonde. At first, he was denying it. They were just friends, werent they? Sure, Squall had to admit he spent alot of his time with Zell, or at least more than the rest of the gang. Something about the fiery blonde made his stomach flutter, and recently, certain thoughts to enter his head. Frustrated, he rubbed his gloved finger over the bridge of his nose. He had considered telling him, though he had a feeling that Zell was straight. Even though the relationship with the known library girl failed, he seemed to only be interested in girls. He sighed, until he heard familiar squeaking coming his way. 

"Yo Squall." Squall looked up as his friend seated across him with his own lunch. Unable to help himself, Squall smiled.

"Hey Zell."

Zell grinned, quickly eating one of the hot dogs. After he was done, he brought on a somewhat serious face. "So...I hear that you and Rinoa..."

"Aren't together anymore." Squall finished for him, studying Zells face.

"Oh." Zell was quiet for a moment, his face unreadable to Squall. "So, how are you feeling about this?"

Squall lifted an eyebrow. "Not bad actually. If anything, I think...Im starting to have feelings for someone else."

Zell blinked in surpirse. "Wow. Hey man, tell me who it is!" Squall chuckled, and shook his head. "No."

Zell frowned, continuing to eat his lunch. "Aw man! Why not? You can tell me Squall."

Squall smiled, and shook his head again before standing up from the table. "Its a surprise Zell." He began walking off, continuing to smile at the groan of annoyment from Zell.

* * *

Zells heart seemed to thump in his chest. Squall liked someone else? Who could that be? Zell shifted in his chair. Though no one knew this, Zell liked guys as much as girls. There was just no way he was going to actually tell anyone, since Seifer had been allowed back to the Garden. Of Course he had an attraction to Squall. Who didnt? He shook his head. He couldnt liked Squall. Two simple reasons. Squall was straight, and he was his friend. He didnt want to freak him out by telling him he liked him, and ruin the friendship they had. He just shook his head. "Time for the training center!" Zell stood up excitedly, his lunch done. He quickly headed out, his gloved hands resting behind his head. 

'Who could Squall like...?' Zell pondered at this. He turned, ending up at the doors of the training center. 'Quistis..? No way. Maybe someone over at the office? Xu? No...Dont think so either...'

What if its me? A blush spread across his cheeks at the thought. "Theres no way...Shouldnt hope for that." That didnt stop the images from entering his head.

_Squall had Zell pushed up against a wall, he face near Zells. "Zell...Still wondering on who that person I like is"  
Zell couldnt speak, Squall was so close. He scar so close, Zell just wanted to lean up and run his tongue across it. "Uh...Y-Yeah..." Squall leaned forwards, and whispered hotly into Zells ear. "Its you.." Zell shuddered and closed his eyes.  
"Squa-" Zells sentence was cut short as Squalls lips closed over his. They kissed, Zell hand reaching up and around Squalls neck, deepening the kiss. They kissed until they both desperately needed air. Squall licked across Zells lowered lip, and they crashed their mouths back together, Squalls tongue snaking into Zells mouth. Squall pulled back again and smiled at Zell. "Zell...Zell...Garden to Zell."_

Zell blinked rapidly, to see Squall actually standing just a few feet away, blood of the monsters from the Training Center speckled slightly on his clothes. How long had he zoned out.

Squall chuckled. "Whatever you were thinking about Zell, it must of been good." Zell blushed deeper, trying to get out an excuse.

Squall smiled at the smaller, golden skinned boy. He waved it off. "Stop it Zell, you look cute when you blush."

Both boy froze for a second. "What wazzat Squall?"

Squall shook his head. "I said nothing." 'Almost slipped out there...'

Zell leaned his head back and scratched the back of it. 'I could of sworn he said...'

"So Zell...Join me?" Squall motion with his gunblade towards the rest of the center.

Zell snapped back to reality, blushing once again. "oh yeah. Sure."

They headed deeper into the Center, getting to a rarely visitied part. Not longer after, a T-Rexuar appeared. They immediately went into battle. Zell took off first, delivering punches to the underbelly of the monster. Squall came out next, the blade slashing through a muscle in the right thigh. Blood splashed out as he flipped back. Zell licked his lips, half out of excitement of the battle, the other half out of watching Squall move so smoothly. The battle raged on in for a while, the T-Rex going down at a fast pace. Until when Zell was about to deliver a kick, it raised its leg, slamming down Zell into the ground, One of the large claws on its foot caused a gash into Zells chest.

"Zell!" Squall shout out, and began running towards to T-Rex for revenge, he leaped up swinging his gunblade above him, then down, stabbing into the skull of the creature. It screeched out in pain as the blade pulled out, staggering backwards, it fell and took its final breaths. Squall didnt bother watching it as it died, and ran towards the side of Zell. His eyes were clenched shut in pain, and his breath was a little ragged. Squall used a few strong cures, the wound closing up immediately.

Zell blinked a couple of times, looking up to see a worried Squall a mere inches from his face. Fighting down a blush, he grinned. "Sup"  
Squall chuckled. "Hi Zell."

They were both quiet, just staring at each other. They both moved so fast it was hard to tell who made the first move. Their lips crashed together, a moan escaping from their throats. Zells arms reached up, gripping around Squalls neck. Squalls tongue slithered out, swiping at Zells lower lips. Zell parted his lips, eagerly accepting Squall. Squalls hand traveled up Zells stomach, his fingers slipping through the slash in Zells tank top, rubbing his chest. Zell moaned, his fingers going through Squalls hair.Squall pulled back first, and smiled. "So, you still wanna know whos the person I like"  
Zell nodded, his spikes tickling Squalls forehead.  
"I think it might be Irvine"  
What!" Squall laughed at Zell, pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
